


Beer Bottles and Cigarettes

by JulesJackson1, R2MTrash



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Gay Character, M/M, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesJackson1/pseuds/JulesJackson1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2MTrash/pseuds/R2MTrash





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is a joint fan fiction with All_Or_Nothing_Girl and CrashKingJensen. We're doing a Frerard fan fiction and it's an AU so some of this is not real or doesn't happen anymore. WARNING: This story will contain sex, violence, self harm (maybe), alcoholism, drugs and stuff like that. We do not mean to offend or trigger anyone so please, if you are not comfortable with any of this, or you have a problem with us writing about problem(s) that Gerard has dealt with, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!!

\---

"So, it seems your teacher Mr.Bentley has to take some time off for... personal reasons. I will be taking his place if he returns," I let out a light breath. "My name is Mr. Way and I am the student teacher from the grade 12 art class...This is my second year working here. So yeah..."

I look around the classroom. It's messy, but the again it is a art class. Students are either bored, unimpressed or texting. I didn't exactly look like your normal teacher, or really normal at all, not in a rich area like the one that the high school occupied. Shaggy firetruck red hair that was probably in need of a cut, loose shirts that looked somewhat professional, tight back jeans and to finish it off, old beaten in doc marten boots. not to compete with the classic school uniforms that the students wore. I look down at my desk to try to remember what i was supposed to be doing, shuffling around some papers in the process.

"Alright so I'll uh, take attendance now." I read off each name with little struggle and try to match names to faces, making my way down the list I pause and try to pronounce the next name on the list.

"Frank I-Iero?" I look around and stop when I see a young boy grinning at me

"Here sir." His voice is clear and confident. I swallow hard and mark in present. I finish off the list and silently read through the neatly written out day plan left by the old teacher. 

"Alright so it looked like you are supposed to be starting your portrait drawings?" Come on Gee grow some balls, at least speak like you have some confidence. A couple kids groan about "boring assignments" and even about "the weird teacher" while others are excited and picking partners. there's a group of loud girls fighting over a boy with white blonde hair. The boy with eyeliner and cut off gloves shuffles to the front of the room with his bag. I sit back at my desk and stare at all the papers until a shadow appears covering the work. I look up to see the boy watching me, smiling.

"Yes Frank?" I ask

"Uh Mr.Way I was wondering if maybe I could draw you? Everyone else has a partner or I hate them." I look at him and he's smiling at me, I smirk slightly and get up, walking to the desk where his sketch book and pencils are set out. He stares at me and grins before quietly working away, I watch his hands draw smooth lines for the next fifty minutes.

The bell goes before he can finish and he quickly shoves the book and pencils in his bag.

"Thank you Mr. Way." He says and winks before turning on his heel and jogging out of the classroom, grabbing the shoulder of the blonde haired boy. Well fuck.

****** ****** ******

I'm sitting in the teachers lounge by myself. It's funny how similar being a teacher in a high school is just like being a student in one. Everyone ignores you because you like loud music and have dyed hair. You eat lunch by yourself and wish you had made friends. Even the teachers gossip. And what I do is sit close to their table and listen to what they say while judging them for being so conceited. 

"Did you hear? That Frank kid got into another fight."

"Really? Me and Janet were talking about him the other day. She says that he isn't going to last till graduation. If you ask me, I don't think he will last the year."

"Well if he doesn't get himself expelled, he is going to drop out."

I'm telling you, he used be a good student, its that Jensen kid, he's even worse than Frank."

I listen closely. He seemed like a good kid in class, but then again, first impressions are never true. I think the blonde boy he was talking to after the bell was Jensen, I can tell that he's a lot of work so then again, maybe Frank isn't as calm as I thought.

I get up quickly and bring my belongings back to my office before walking by the main office to drop off some paper work, but in the back of my mind I know I was only going to see if Frank was there.

I walk through the door and drop my papers in the inbox before looking over to see the black haired boy sitting in one of the old leather chairs.

"Oh hello Frank, what are you doing in here?" The soft skin around his eye is turning blue and he's sporting a pout with a cut lip.

"I got in a fight, but the dick deserved it." I move closer and kneel down next to him before changing my serious expression to a grin. I whisper to him,

"Did you at least win?" He looks in my eyes and nods.

"Yes sir."

"Good." I turn to leave before looking at the secretary.

"Oh, if Mr.Iero needs somewhere to serve his detention, my classroom is in need of some cleaning." Then I wink at him and exit the office.

***** ***** *****

I'm sitting at my desk when there is a knock at the door. Without looking I yell. "Come in!" I look up hoping to see Frank in front of me but instead I'm faced with my ex girlfriend, Thalia.

She looks at me. "Gerard."

I stare for a minute. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I need money Gerard, for my car, they're going to take it if I can't pay." Wow way to cut to the point....

"Look, I don't have money to give you even if I wanted too." She scoffs and crosses her arms before leaning on my desk.

"Come on Gee, you still care, I know you do. Please I really need the money." I growl in the back of my throat.

"Do not call me that. And no, I don't care, I don't love you. You are a straight up Class A Bitch that doesn't give a damn about anyone unless you can benefit from them." She glares into my eyes angrily.

"Look just because you left me for your faggot boyfriend doesn't make me a bitch."

"No what makes you a bitch is screaming at me to leave and dumping my things in a lake! Now leave." She turns on her heels and storms out if the classroom.

And that is when I noticed the small figure of Frank Iero standing in the classroom doorway.

"Sir...?"


	2. Chapter Two

Just a little heads up, we both have very different writing styles so I apologize if they look so different XD.

-Frank-

"Sir...?" I murmur, my voice weak and small. The women that just left slammed into me as she walked out and I don't really think she meant the small "Sorry" she snarled at me as she left. I step forward, entering the classroom a little more, and look at the shaggy red haired teacher.

Mr Way's mouth opens slightly. "Frank...You weren't supposed to see that. How much did you see?" He asks, standing and placing his hand on the desk.

"Um...I think most of it." I answer, looking down.

He sighs. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That was my ex...Thalia. She's kind of insane and spends a lot of her time gambling and wasting her money on shit she doesn't need." He says, rounding his desk slowly.

I nod. "It's fine. I won't tell."

He purses his lips. "What did you need?"

I clear my throat. "Um...The secretary said that I was to spend the rest of the day in here. I kind got kicked out of the office."

"Oh...Alright. Well...I have a class next period so...you'll have to sit at the back and do whatever you need to do. After that, I'm spending a little time after school cleaning the art room. Wanna help?" He asks, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug, heading to the back and setting my bag on the chair pushed out from underneath the table. I sit at the table and fold my hands, leaning back.

The door bursts open and Jensen enters, his white blonde hair is messed up and he looks like he's been running for hours. He runs past Mr Way and over to me. "Dude, you have no idea what the hell just happened to me! Why didn't you answer my texts!?" He asks, giving me a look of confusion. 

"Fuck off Jensen." I growl.

"Wow...What crawled into your boxers?" Jensen asks, crossing his arms.

"Well...considering you got me in trouble for a fight I wasn't even planning on getting involved in, I would say a best friend who doesn't really care about me." I say, giving him a look and clasping my hands on the desk.

"I care about you." He says.

I narrow my eyes . "Really? Because no matter what happens, you always ditch me at the last minute when things go wrong." I say, turning my attention to my bag so I can get my homework out.

He sniffs slightly, his allergies acting up. "I don't mean to..."

"Bullshit." I hiss.

He leans over the desk and looks me in the eyes. "C'mon, Frankie. You know I don't mean to be such a dick. It just...happens."

I sigh. "What happened to you?"

"Right! So I was walking down the hall and this smoking hot guy stopped me and asked if I wanted to come to a party on Friday night. I said sure, I mean this guy was sexy as hell, and he said I could invite a friend. Wanna come?" He asks.

"No." I answer quickly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because parties aren't exactly my scene." I say, flipping to a page in my math text book and tapping my pencil on my binder.

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Pleeeaaassse!?" He begs.

I look up at him. "Are you going to keep bugging me if I don't go?"

"Probably." He says, nodding.

"Fine," I nod, giving up. "I'll go."

"Goody! See you later!" He skips out of the room.

I pinch my node bridge and lean forward, rubbing my face roughly. "I swear to god..."

Mr. Way walks over to me and leans on the table with one hand. "What was that all about?" He asks, raising his eyebrows and running a hand through his hair.

"Uh...Nothing." I say, shaking my head.

"Alright. Get some work done." He says, messing up my hair and walking away.

I work on homework for the next period, watching the other students work on art. After class, I call my dad and tell him I'm staying after school for a bit. I sit on the table and watch Mr. Way putter arund before sliding off of it. "Um...Sir?" I say.

"Yeah?" He says, setting the bottle of paint he was carrying on his desk.

"Can I help in some way?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah! Can you organize the brushes over there by size?" He says, nodding at a pile of brushes sitting on the table nearest to the door.

I nod and walk over to the table. I start sorting the brushes into different containers, making sure they sit with the bristles sticking up. I glance over at Mr. Way and see him watching me, a blank expression on his face. I arch an eyebrow. "Sir? What are you looking at?" I ask, dropping a giant brush into its container.

"Nothing. Hey...Frank?" He says.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"Do you still want to draw me?" He asks.

I shrug and nod. "Sure."

"Alright. Do you want to work on that now?" He asks.

"Yeah." I finish sorting and grab my sketch book and pencils. He sits on a stool and does the same pose as earlier, his eyes trained on something in the distance instead of my hands this time. By the time I get a call from my dad telling me to come home, I've already draw his hair and face and shoulders. I just need to draw his facial features and it'll be done. Right now, he looks like a stylish Slenderman.

I chuckle to myself.

"What?" He asks as he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Nothing..." I shake my head and pack my stuff up, following him out of the room.

We walk to the parking lot and he leans on the driver's seat door. "Hey...do you need a ride home?" He asks.

I shake my head again. "No. I can walk. It's not that far away."

"Are you sure?" He glances up at the sky. "I think it's gonna rain."

I smile slightly. "It's fine."

"Alright," He nods. "See you tomorrow Frank."

I wave at him and start walking home. As I walk, I start practicing my fingering on my guitar, humming a tune I don't remember. When I get home, I pull the screen door open and push the inside door. I enter the house and slide my shoes off. "I'm home!" I call out.

"How was school?" My dad asks, peeking around the corner of his music room.

"Interesting," I smirk. "We have a new teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

I park my car and get out, quickly getting drenched in the rain. I walk up the short mucky path to my apartment. I slowly climb the stairs, then jiggle the keys into the lock before shoving the door open, empty bottles and boxes from moving blocking the doors way. I make my way to my bedroom, kicking clutter out of my path as I walk. I take off my now damp work shirt and search my room for something that at least smells clean. After getting dressed I wander into the kitchen and look through the almost empty fridge, I decide against risking eating anything in my fridge due to the fact that I haven't gone grocery shopping in at least three weeks so anything left is probably toxic.

I go back out to my car and make my way done the road that takes me to my second home, the local bar. I push through the door and sit it my usual spot as the usual curly haired bar tender, Ray brings me my usual drink.

"Rough day man?" He asks. I nod and play with the cool glass in my hands. He quickly fills up someones empty cup before coming to my side of the bar.

"The new job?"

"I love the job... its just... there is this guy and..." Ray nods like he can read my thoughts in my silence, but he knows me better than anyone else since my life...went to the shits.

"Gee this isn't good...is..." He pauses then lowers his voice and leans closer. "Is he a student?"

I swallow nervously and nod so slightly I'm not even sure if Ray saw or not.

"Gerard, man you have to be careful"

"I know... Ray what do I do?" This is my job on the line, one wrong move and I'm fired. I really can't afford to lose my job, it's all I have left.

"I don't know dude, but you know the routine." Ray holds his hand out and I drop my car key into his palm. He picks up my now empty glass and refills it as he puts my key into the cash register, knowing I won't be sober enough to drive home. He sets my glass in front of me with a look of concern on his face.

"Gerard, from one friend to another, you need to cut back. You're lucky the boss hasn't cut you off yet." I nod into my cup but ignore the advice. 

Three drinks later I walk out of the bar too intoxicated to drive but sober enough to walk a straight line. I'm about to wave down a cab when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to face a bleached blonde boy with his face half covered by the hood of his dark sweater.

"Hey sexy, you need anything for your high?" He looks me up and down without making eye contact before continuing. "Or maybe someone? You know I don't charge muc- Fuck Mr. Way?!" His eyes widen and I realize who the familiar boy is. 

"Sorry, I don't by weed from my students, though how is your art project coming along, Jensen? don't forget it's due tomorrow at the end of class, I assume you will be there?" He is still wide eye and staring at me as a cab pulls up and I get in.

\---- **** ---- **** ---- **** ---- **** ----

The next morning I wake up half naked, with a beer bottle still in hand and a throbbing head ache.

"Shit..." I slowly stand, clutching my sore temple. I stagger over to the small bathroom, eyes still blurry from sleep. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth, releaving myself from the taste of stale alcohol and sleep before I go to my room and get dressed for my second day at hell...Work.

Before leaving I quickly grab a bottle of Advil then walk out to my car, which Ray thankfully drove back to my apartment. I make it into my classroom just before the bell goes and down two pills as my first class of the day enters the room. I take attendance quickly and look around the room, I catch Frank's eye and he smiles at me, but when I see Jensen he looks at me worriedly before blushing and looking down. Right...fuck.

I send them to work and I start writing on one of my class lessons. Well you can hide a lot about yourself but honey what are you gonna do? Cause we are all a bunch of liars tell me baby who do you want to be? I feel a pair of eyes on me, I look up and see I beautiful smiling face in front of me.

"What can I help you with Frank?"


	4. Chapter Four

I play with the hem of my shirt as Mr Way gives me a look that makes the pit of my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart sing. I smile even more than before and clear my throat. "Um...So...My father and I kind of got into a fight this morning right before I came to school and...I can't really go home so..." I mumble.

"You want me to stay after school until you want to go home?" He asks, sitting up taller and tilting his head to the side. His eyes catch the light perfectly and shine. I feel my heart pound in my throat. Why is this man so beautiful?

My eyes widen. "Only if you can!" I say quickly a little too loud. "I mean...I don't want to be a bother..." I say, blushing at my sudden outburst.

His hand reaches across the table and gently touches mine. "It's fine, Frank. I'll stay. I've got some stuff I need to do anyway." He smiles again and goes back to working, his hand gripping his pen. I wonder what else his hands can do.

What the fuck are you doing, Iero!? He's your teacher!

I snap out of my trance and head back to my seat next to Jensen. I notice Jensen's hands shaking and press them into the table. "Dude...are you alright? You seem a little shaky today." I say, worry seeping into my voice.

He shakes his head, his eyes distant. "It's nothing..." He mumbles.

"Jensen-"

"Fuck off, Frank!" He yells, standing and grabbing his stuff quickly before storming out of the room. All he leaves behind is a fallen stool and a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

I stare at the door before reaching for the paper. I tuck it into my pocket, intending on returning it later, and turn back to my drawing. I've finished the basics now all I need to do is add details and colour and then I'll be done. As I'm drawing some of Mr Way's hair in, someone peers over my shoulder and I turn quickly to see two people looming over me.

One is a bigger guy with cropped hair and brown eyes while the other is a regular sized girl with good sized chest and pale skin. Her eyes look slightly sunken in and are a grey colour. The bigger guy snorts. "Drawing the teacher, eh? Teachers pet!" He exclaims.

I swallow. "W-well-" I start.

"Oh leave him alone, King!" The girl exclaims, shoving him back. She shoos him away and sits next to me, shifting on the stool. "I'm Beth." She say.

"F-Frank..." I murmur turning my attention back to my drawing.

"Sorry about King. He thinks because his name means royalty, he is royalty. Which is complete bullshit." She smiles, her pink lips stretching to reveal white teeth. "Anyways...I wanted to say that you're really cute and I love your drawing."

A blush rises on my cheeks. "O-oh thank you." I smile, my heart leaping. Someone actually likes my art work for once.

Mr Way's voice breaks through the air. "Beth! Back to your seat!" He snaps.

Beth's face drops and her eyes lower. "Talk later..." She mumbles before walking back to her seat and sitting down.

I frown but continue drawing. At the end of class, I pack up my stuff and leave before anyone else, set on finding Jensen and returning the number. I check all the bathrooms and all the empty classrooms before walking outside to see him smoking by the bus stop. I walk over to him and stand next to him in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Phone number." Is all he says, his voice slicing through the silence like a knife.

I dig around and give him the number, shoving my hands back into my pockets. "Mr Way says you have detention for the next week after school. Not with him but with the other Mr Way. You know...his brother. I hear he's pretty strict. It also means you'll be missing the party." I say.

Jensen takes a drag on his smoke. "Oh well."

I clench my jaw. "You know what, fuck you. I've been there for you since day one and you treat me like trash. You can forget about me because I. Am. Done. With you." I turn and walk back into the school, heading to my next class.

At the end of the day, I make my way to the art room to see Mr Way cleaning the palettes. I drop my bag and walk over to help him, shoving my sleeves up my arms and dunking my hand into the paint water. I glance up at him and smile slightly, trying not to let Jensen ruin my day. I scrub at a paint covered palette.

"I see Beth made you her friend." He says, wiping his face with his arm and rinsing a palette, setting it next to the sink.

"Yeah, she seems nice. She said I was cute and she liked my drawing." I laugh.

"She said you were cute?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

He hums. "Looks like she's got a crush on you." He says, amusement in his voice as he dries his hands and hooks his thumbs into the loops of his jeans. He walks over to his desk and sits down, not bothering to wait for my response.

I follow and sit on a desk close to his. "No way. I'm not attractive at all." I laugh, running a hand through my hair.

His eyes flick up to me with an intensity I didn't know they could hold. "Frank..." He growls.

"Yeah?" I say, staring back.

"No sitting on the desks." He says, his eyes moving back to his work. His lips tighten and I see his adams apple bob as he swallows. His fingers grip the pen a little tighter than normal and I watch as he fidgets under my gaze.

I slide off the desk and sigh. "I guess I should get home. Staying away will just cause more trouble." I say, grabbing my bag.

"Do you have to go?" He asks, his voice almost pleading.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Mr Way." I wave and leave, my heart hammering in my chest. Why was he so sad when I said I had to go? I shake my head and continue out of the school, heading home. When I get there, I keep my bag on my shoulder and my shoes on and wander into the living room. "Dad?" I call.

There's a slam upstairs and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I sprint up the stairs and into my room, my eyes landing on the pile of guitar pieces on the ground. A scream bubbles up in my throat but stays there, torturing me.

"Frank..." My father's voice invades my head.

I look up at him, shock all over my face and the scream still stuck in my throat. I can see regret written all over his face but his eyes have relief in them. I shake my head. "Y-you...you broke my guitar..." I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"I-I didn't mean to. I got angry and-" He starts.

"You just got angry!?" I scream at him, finally letting it out. "You didn't just get angry, Dad! You smashed my fucking guitar! That was my life! How the hell am I supposed to make music!? How am I supposed to be happy!?"

He just stares at me.

I shake my head and roughly wipe my tears away. "Fuck you." I growl before turning and running out of the house. I sprint back to the school and into Mr Way's class to see it empty. A sob and run to the parking lot to see him walking towards his car. I swallow and before I can think, I yell his name. "Gerard!"

He spins around and his eyes land on me. "Frank?"

I gasp and stumble towards him, falling into his arms and burying my face in his chest as I sob. I'm probably getting his shirt soaked but at this point, I could care less. All I need is someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I stay in his arms for what seems like hours until my throat is dry and the tears have been plastered to my face. When I pull away, I look down. "I'm sorry..."

He shakes his head and pulls me towards his car, digging through the centre console. He hands me tissues. "What happened?" He asks, leaning against his car as I blow my nose and try to rub the dried tears off.

I sniff. "I got home and I heard something smash upstairs so I ran to go see what is was. When I got there...I saw my dad leaning over my broken guitar. He smashes it, Mr Way. He destroyed the only piece of happiness I have in this world. He said he just got angry but...I don't believe him. He always hated that I didn't play the drums like him and my grandfather." I hug my arms close to me.

"Oh Frank..." Mr Way shakes his head again and sighs. "Do you want to...uh...come back to my place?" He asks awkwardly.

I swallow. "A-am I allowed to?"

He nods. "If anyone asks why I drop you off at school tomorrow, I'll just say you were barely standing because you were so tired so I offered you a ride." He says, opening the door for me.

I slide in and close the door, buckling myself in.

He gets in and starts driving. Soon, we arrive at an apartment near the train tracks running through town. It's one floor and looks relatively nice from the outside as we get closer. He unlocks the door and lets me in.

As I enter, my foot hits something and I look down to see a half full beer bottle topple to the ground, spilling the yellow liquid on the crappy carpet. "Oh...Sorry..." I mumble.

"It's fine." Mr Way chuckles, closing the door and walking further into the house. It takes him no time to tidy up and make a place for us to sit. "I'm just gonna get changed and then I'll be back." He says, wandering into a different room.

I sit on the couch and look around.

The apartment is small but it might just seem that way because of all the boxes scattered around.

He comes back in the same black jeans but with no shirt on. His chest isn't really defined but it definitely has some muscle and I can't help the whimper that rises and slips past my lips and I feel a bulge grow in my pants. I close my eyes and breath deeply, trying to calm myself. My father just smashed my guitar. I shouldn't be getting hard because of my art teacher!

He stretched a white T-shirt over his head and it clings to his body. "Do you want a drink or something? I think I've got some....nope...don't have that. Um...maybe I should just order in..." He mumbles.

"Wait...I can stay here?" I ask.

"Of course, Frank. That was the plan." He chuckles and picks up the phone, dialling a number and talking to the person on the other end. Once he's done, he joins me on the couch and flicks the TV on.

I shift slightly, trying to hold down moans as my bulge rubs on my underwear.

He glances at me. "You okay?"

I nod. "Fine."

The food arrives and he pays. He then sits and opens a bottle of beer, a smile on his face as he sips. He chews his bottom lip as he tries to decide what to eat. I watch, my breathing becoming heavier and my throat becoming dry. He smiles at me and his eyes widen. "Whoa you look thirsty. I guess I forgot to order drinks...um...I have...beer?"

"S-sure..." I says, shrugging.

He grabs one from the fridge and passes it to me, opening it. "One. That's all you get. I don't need a drunk student on my hands. I could get in a lot of trouble." He says sitting and digging into he pizza.

I grab a cheese stick and chew on it until it's gone. Soon, the whole table is clear of food. I finish my beer and lift myself onto the couch, curling my legs to my chest.

"I've got some clothes if you want them." Mr Way says, clearing the garbage away.

"That would be nice, thanks." I say, smiling.

He comes back with pyjama pants and a tee and smiles, handing them to me. I head into his room to change. I see cigarette butts and beer bottles all over the room. It smells of weed and alcohol and the bed is a mess, a bucket next to it. I swallow and change quickly, heading back into the living room.

"Sorry about the mess. My uh...friend...was crashing here and he kind of...ruined the place. Some of them are mine but the smell of weed is not." He says.

I can see through the lie but I don't say anything.

He sits next to me and we go back to watching TV. At some point, he starts bugging me about past boyfriends and threatens to tickle me if I don't tell him. I refuse and he attacks me, making me squeal and laugh like I'm a little kid. When he finally stops, we both have tears in our eyes from laughing so hard and he's on top of me, his arms keeping him from crushing me.

I swallow and stare up at him. "Uh...Mr Way?"

"Yeah?" He murmurs, his hair hanging in his face and brushing my cheeks.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter.

He looks down at our bodies which are inches from each other's and clears his throat, pushing himself back and sitting upright again. He apologizes and bites his lip.

I sit up and shift slightly, getting closer than before.

Suddenly, his fingers are entwined in my hair and he's pulling me towards me. With one soft movement, I'm straddling him and his lips are pressed against my hard, making my heart rush and my head spin. One hand slips to my hip and he squeezes it, earning a small whimper from me. I cup his face and press my body against his.

We break for air and I look down at his face. My breath catches and I gasp, pushing myself off of him and standing, my hand clasped over my mouth. One thought is running through my mind:

I just kissed my teacher.


End file.
